tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiro Santos Lima
This page and property of Joaquim7210 |circuitQ = EX+++|circuit# = +100|affiliation = Society of the Guardians Former Homurahara Academy, Year 3 class A Chaldea Security Organization Future|armament = Dragon Tattoo. Katana, Armor, Magic Necklace, etc...|bloodt = O+|eyec = Yellow Gold Pure|hairc = Natural Brown Varies|masterrank = ?|magecraft = Magic , Alchemy , Curses , Necromancy , Spiritual Evocation ...|height = 170 cm|weight = 65 kg|aka = Ookurikara by World Magician by Gilgamesh Rare Blood by Vampires Ancient Blood by Church ✝ Monster Slayer by Wizards ✡|sizes = |CS = |birthp = Brazil / Japan|appearances = Fate / Night of Visiting Stay Lost Stories of a Young Hunter Fate / Last Mission Protect the Future Even if I Die|circuitComp = Natural Mutation|regressionQ = |regression# = |regressionComp = |addresses = |garden = |footnotes = |image2 = FNVSL Casual (19 Year Old) = |-| SYH (14 Year Old) = }} Jiro Santos Lima (ジロ・サントス・リマ,Jiro Santosu rima) And the main Fate / Night of Visiting Stay Lost & Stories of a Young Hunter is Fate / Last Mission Protect the Future Even if I Die. protagonist appearing in the city where the fifth great war took place over the Holy Grail, hunting down monsters from his homeless homeland as a student with his invoked Tamamo plot. Being a unique existence born naturally with much power brought from elsewhere, it acts as a watchman between worlds that catches the eye of powerful organizations. Profile Identification Number SG: 70129159 Codename : '''TEEDE '''Real Name Complete : Joaquim Israel Roger Oliveira Santos Lima Number of Family Oliveira Members : +20 Occupation : '''Monster Slayer, Student, Freelancer. '''Status : Alive Total Monster Kills Confirmed : '+8000 '''Total Missions Confirmed : '? Background Coming from a Past Life marks with confronting battles where it had an end. But it was at the request of God sent to be reborn in the new world as a guardian. But still keeping your memories of the past life. He was born with some serious advantages that call attention and can put his way at risk and that of his sister. Jiro, a member of the Oliveira family, is one of the largest, but not so powerful, sons of the world's last Dragon, a Dhampir, whose human side descends from the famous individual sertos of history as kings with high quality blood that could be worth millions. for Magi and Church. He was born abroad, in his mother's land, lived in peace until the organizations became aware of his existence. An agreement was then sealed between the Church and the Magi regarding the Sons of this family in the case of the two new jewels of the Oliveira family, sons of Dragon and Dhampir Jiro and their sister. Appearance With an accumulation of jealousy about an athlete's conditioning, this occurs at an initial training rate to strengthen the body. Over time, given the excellent genes he possesses from his parents, this greatly increases the chances of girls being classified as a demigod as a handsome guy, even if they are regularly normal. Dress well - any kind of casual or foral wear is restricted only to the clothes that please her. Being able to change features and appearance through magic, whether necessary or not. One of the things that most catches the eye of those with magic eyes is the tattoo, which by the way is not normal. Personality Your personality resembles that of a wise person who may not seem, but has had many experiences in this and your previous life. It is endowed with a calm and tranquility that only a monster could have, but for people who know it or spend enough time with those who understand that this is just a mask to hide their emotions. With Pouca and his interaction with others, this is a habit that came with him at birth in this lived world of another, but has changed over time due to his sister, but sometimes the habit does not change. Now when it comes to love, things get ugly without much experience in this area, it's hard, but not impossible. His personality changes in the midst of combat and expresses coldness and seriousness in the face of a mission. Relationships Touken Ranbu Team World = God Family Waver Emiya Illyasviel Rin Sakura Tamamo Archer Saber Alexander Kid Cú Chulainn Caren Hortesia Arcueid Brunestud Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg Hobbies Based on your past and present pastime, there is a hobby that combines common things that surprise those who think it is more of a weapon than a forever serious living being with a faraway look. His hobbies include cooking, training '''Kendo for which he is master and his specialty, practicing and learning magic as much as he can, among other attention-grabbing things. When someone helps you do something peculiar or special while in disguise when offended to irritate your taste, you prefer to show with all your hobbies that it is a way to learn. Now, in her private life, she does everything an average teenager does, eats sweets and snacks, games and books, teases her sister. Terminology Its present name is different from the previous one, endowed with religious and occult meanings, just as the magical and supernatural world knows it as Jiro. Joaquim: It means "Jehovah has established" or "God has established." Israel: It means "man who fights with God" or "man who sees God". Roger: It means 'celebrated in spear', 'celebrated warrior', 'spear of glory'. Oliveira: It means “olive tree”, “olive grower”, “place full of olive trees”. Santos: It means "all saints." Lima: It means "one who belongs to the Limia River" or "one who crossed the river of oblivion". Other Jiro: Originally means "second child". Ookurikara: "Shipping" Role Fate / Night of Visiting Stay Lost Stories of a Young Hunter Fate / Last Mission Protect the Future Even if I Die. Powers Skills Spells Equipment and Servants Jiro is a wizard trained by his father Adniel. Unlike a formal magician, Jiro can be called a spellcaster who does not follow the normal path of wizards. As he was raised within the Oliveira Family, he has the heritage of his family's Magic Crest that can be shared, and he has the innate talent produced by generations of wizards who strive to develop the best magical circuits that naturally flow through their veins. . His training was informal, as Adniel originally wanted to teach it, and apart from advanced knowledge, Adniel taught nothing about basic magic shown in practice. He has a "Dragon" origin and "Mixed" elemental affinity, also having Dragon Heart within him since his World Renaissance. This makes him able to use the magic of the five great elements precisely because of the high alignment, but allows for the manifestation of the Unique Endblade Work. and the derived ability in the reinforcement and projection magic that he learned by observing Shirou Emiya's magic as Unlimited Blade works. with a lot of effort. Despite more training, even following Waver to the Wizards Association, he advanced in the apprentice level of magus. If Jiro were given a rating ranging from seventy to a hundred as a wizard, Illyasviel would only be classified as equal. In his position as a expert, he would be welcome as someone alongside Adniel's assessment of an "Ancient" with a rating of over one hundred. In combat, he has abilities that break the limit concept he apparently possesses, is much stronger than a normal magician, with a huge amount of Magic Circuit in his body, perhaps even larger than Illyasviel. For this reason, the Association of Magi and the Church only calls her if she needs someone very strong in every way, if he wants to help and is under her rules. On the basis of research presented in the report of the Association of Wizards that treats him as a rare person he evaluates him as a total monster in every sense an almost unique almost transcendental existence or complication. Physical Abilitie Your physical abilities intensify with the emotions add that to the more and we have a guy who can beat differently with a Berserker. Strong.gif|Strength Speed.gif|Speed & Reflexes * ' Strength': Its natural strength is 3x greater than that of a magician who uses magic, which is not necessary uses magic but only using it hard can kill easily. * Reflexes:Saber's sword-dodge cloak has a backcountry facility and makes it easy to hit sword progres at high speeds. * Agility: Being able to run all night without tiring behind a moving target, firm and light movement of an agility similar to Archer's. * Stamina: With monstrous vigor that can withstand the effects of having your blood and energy drained for hours without stopping. * Healing Factor: Whether it heals and eases minor and heavy injuries on a day of rest with magic hours or seconds depends. Heal.jpg|Using tattoo power to heal faster. Vision.jpg|Sharp vision. Survive.jpg|Resistence Pain. Blood.jpg|Blood bothers. Moon & Sun Is Eclipse.jpg|Moon Eclipse Dragon.jpg|A monster can appear on a more controlled moon but an eclipse can. * ' Resistance': Since it can take a lot of damage, no normal person or mixed blood could take it even if it gives its coated appearance to be coated. * Super Senses: The audience is so good that you can hear almost every conversation in a school. You can see in the dark and at a high distance. But his focus is on his sense of smell, which, along with his supernatural instincts, makes him a unique detector, which is more uncoordinated and the smell of blood makes him a little agitated. * Metamorphosis: As the son of a dragon and half vampire, it is only natural that he has traits from both races that bother him, as he may lose control or change shape on full moon nights. That's with the fact that everything gets enlarged into almost the level of a high-powered True Ancestor or a demigod of heroic legends. Magic Magic, though only those who have lived for centuries or by divine intervention can manipulate this power to those who already have this potential. As for those who seek it by other means, as such, I am naturally endowed with such power, but it lacks the practice and knowledge necessary to use it to its full potential, even if it has supernatural ramifications and the lines that compose it. up. True magic and the simple application of science differently, the same is true magic. * First[https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Magic#The_First_Magic Magic]: It is one of the oldest Magics, but details about it are unknown. Some magi of privileged rank know what it involves as common knowledge. Though the exact domain of the First Magic is uncertain, it is related to the generation of Ether clumps, which have been called "materialized nothing." * Fifth[https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Magic#The_Fifth_Magic Magic]: Magic Blue (魔法・青, Mahō Ao?) Its exact domain is unknown, but it has abilities related to Time Travel (時間旅行, Jikan Ryokō?) and making the laws of conservation of mass shoulder the debts of a past without future. Touko Aozaki claims there should be more to it because time travel is also governed by the Second Magic, but she declines to speculate further on the subject. Its concepts seem to revolve around consumption and extinction. Magecraft A being that breaks everything known about magic, its natural amount of Od is far greater than anything that can be seen about a Magus. But most surprising is the fact that your body can easily capture mana from external sources, providing plenty of time and strength. It specializes in many types of Thaumaturgy, which is a very good achievement for someone so young. Divide your time into new ways of learning and new uses of Magecraft to make it more efficient and perfect. It has +8000 units of magical energy, making its magical circuits look like shooting stars. Normally, with that amount, a spell symbol can become a C4 if it uses a lot of energy, and its eyes are a pure yellow with a very special golden tone that is something to resemble the uncertain or almost True Ancestor. Currently trying to control his new Familiar, a black beast depicted in Solomon's books as one of Naphula Goetia's 72 demons who, by the way, only a descendant of the king's blood could easily control this power and invoke it even though an accident had occurred for a while. touch one of Solomon's rare rings. heir to a dark legacy tends to have his personality influenced by the familiar, so he avoids it whenever possible to use his power. Alchemy Alchemy, as such, the alchemical principle was the basis for the creation of numerous living beings for war, which is a form of creation, although unusual, but my alchemical advances allow me to use it with a seal of my blood, allowing that you transmute an efficient but weak way to an ordinary person with little Od. A huge amount of Od energy from the caster's body is consumed without control, causing depletion. *'Transmutation : '''Based on your blood that has unique qualities you can make it even model a weapon. Curses The curses are powerful, but not infallible; if they have holes, a curse can be created in many ways, but the restrictions tend to be specific, such as those I came to use to favor the time of someone who accelerated or diminished it. '''Geis : Pandora's Watch ('パンドラの時計,Pandora no tokei) ''' A curse created from the fifth magic for countless purposes. This slows down someone's speed or death, or accelerates, but depends on how much Od and Mana have gathered to do so, and on a contract that seals the pact. It can be undone by breaking the seal, but it takes time. Flowing and Transferring of Power * '''Healing Magecraft : * Gear Magecraft : Kabbalah Spiritual Evocation Necromancy Elemental Magecraft Familiars #'Dragon :' #'Wolf :' #'Naphula :' Unique Endblade Work. Equipments Servants & Friends FGO Based on all his power, he can summon certain very powerful famous individuals and can easily control three at a time, due to the showy amount of power at his disposal, which some treat as servants, others as friends varies. * Saber Attila & Arthur Pendragon * Archer Nikola Tesla & Orion * Lancer Brynhildr & Bradamante * Rider Ozymandias & Francis Drake * Caster Tamamo no Mae & Merlin * Assassin Osakabehime & "The Old Man of the Mountain" * Berserker Vlad III & Minamoto no Raikō * Ruler Sherlock Holmes & Jeanne d'Arc * Avenger Demon King Nobunaga & Edmond Dantès * Moon Cancer Great Statue God & B B Summer * Alter Ego Sesshōin Kiara & Okita Sōji Alter * Foreigner Katsushika Hokusai & Abigail Williams * Shielder Mashu Kyrielight * Saver Buddha Trivia * Jiro is just an abbreviation of his huge name but that generated another meaning as a name. Notes * This character is available for any parallel story about the condition of not changing your feelings and personality powers and abilities, your friends and your love = Illyasviel. Category:Chaldea Security Organization Category:Male Characters Category:Freelancer magi Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Mixed-Blood Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Masters Category:Psychic Category:Dragon Category:Magus Category:Magi